


Passing notes

by TammieSheep



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anxious Oowada Mondo, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, M/M, This is pure fluff, like this is really gay, mentions of smoking, that should be a proper tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammieSheep/pseuds/TammieSheep
Summary: It was Valentine's Day. It was important for most people.And it was extra important for Mondo Owada, who now had a boyfriend that he wanted to celebrate with. But truth be told, he wasn't even sure Kiyotaka would want to celebrate the day... let alone how he would end up doing that...But apparently, his boyfriend had a different idea in mind, as he found the first of many notes on his belongings, the first hint that Taka had plans and that Mondo would get more than he thought.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188





	Passing notes

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa doesn't belong to me yada yada does anyone still do this?  
> This is my first fanfic here, at least, so hi! This might get edited for typos since english is not my main language. Hope you enjoy!  
> Edit: Changed how speech is displayed. That should make it easier for native english speakers, I believe!

Valentine’s Day used to be a sour day for Mondo. A reminder of how bad he was at scoring a date, every year? _Fan-fucking-tastic_ , thanks for that, calendar. He would usually get cranky and yet would always hope for a miracle, that someday a girl would look at him and see more. Maybe see something nice, someone that she would like to give chocolates. Maybe on the way home, or at his locker…

But it wasn’t a bad day anymore.

Because somehow, by a goddamn miracle, Mondo was dating someone.

He still wasn’t sure how that happened. Not how his friendship with Kiyotaka began, or how it escalated to getting one hell of a crush. No, Taka was way too nice to not get attracted to. Mondo still remembered screaming at Takemichi on his phone…boy, he was glad his room was soundproof. And that Takemichi was so loyal in the end.

Still, even if his own attraction was to be expected, Mondo still didn’t understand what Kiyotaka saw on him. He was just…a biker. A gang leader. A _failure._ _Weak in the end, can only shout and pretend, can’t stop freaking out, can’t be smooth and calm like how Daiya was…_

_He was one hell of a pathetic leader, having to lie to keep his gang together…_

No, Kiyotaka apparently saw more on him. And so, they were dating. And it was fantastic. If Mondo thought the hall monitor was already way too nice for his own good, now he was sure the guy was an angel. Despite his own flaws and issues, Taka always strived for the best. And he trusted so much. He put so much faith in Mondo, as if he truly could do good.

Kiyotaka made Mondo feel that he was worth something.

And now it was Valentine’s Day, a day that used to make him feel like trash in the past. And now he had the greatest boyfriend of all time, the whole world could suck it and try forever to prove him wrong, it would _fail._

That didn’t mean he wasn’t anxious about it, though.

Would Kiyotaka even want to celebrate it? Even if they were dating for a few months already, the topic never got discussed — _even if discussing things was something Kiyotaka loved to do_. That nerd would always try to make sure that Mondo was comfortable with their relationship, he was so cute. But now Mondo wasn’t sure his boyfriend would even remember it…

 _“He sure didn’t get it last year… I was pretty damn much almost asking him to give me stuff no matter how, and he was just getting worried about my own safety. Fucking lovable dude in the end…”_ Mondo thought to himself, smiling one-hundred-percent-in-a-manly-way-and-not-sappy-at-all. “ _But now what do I do? Do I even give him the stuff I bought? How does it even work? We are two guys, do we celebrate Valentine’s and White Day, do we use only one, do we even get to celebrate at least one? What the shit am I supposed to do?”._

Mondo couldn’t stop thinking about it, even after going to class, getting his stuff on his locker. He was so distracted, he almost didn’t notice a small piece of yellow paper, folded to fit inside his locker without having to open it.

Huh.

The biker took the paper, curious to see what it could be. Maybe a threat. Probably a threat, people usually didn’t have the balls to say things to his face.

> You shall find around here
> 
> These small displays of affection
> 
> As long as you are on time

He recognized that writing… was that a poem?

Holy shit, his boyfriend got even nerdier than usual. He wrote a _haikai_ or whatever as a warning to not be late to class? That couldn’t be just it! If it was, he would have simply texted it, instead of going all the way to write that — Mondo would have to either count the syllables to be sure or ask Toko to do it… Kiyotaka probably wouldn’t want to spoil the “fun”.

Still, it was cute.

Grumbling a little about having to be on time, Mondo grabbed his math notebook and went to class, doing his best to ignore the stares of most of his classmates to see him get there on time.

As in, he stared at every single one of those bastards and sat down.

But as he walked to his seat, Mondo couldn’t avoid looking at his boyfriend, noticing how _happy_ he looked as they stared at each other. Kiyotaka said nothing, just smiled like the cute guy he was and patted under his own desk, prompting Mondo to look at his own as he took his seat… just to find another piece of paper.

> I could kiss you all day
> 
> Cherish the softness of your skin
> 
> Give you my love this way

“Yo, dude, what is that?” Hiro asked next to him, curious little shit.

“None of ya fuckin’ business that’s for sure” Mondo had to fight a blush, hiding the paper inside his pockets. _Hell_ , Kiyotaka was so cute! And he couldn’t even see his face now, since he sat all the way to the front like the good student he was! It was so cheesy, and let…

It did make Mondo feel loved.

“Aww, come on, buddy! Is it a Valentine’s note?” Hiro smiled, clearly not knowing the danger of asking too much “Damn, was my prediction right this time?”

“It’s not your damn business” Mondo retorted, now failing to hide his own blush, to his classmate’s amusement “Wait a sec, what prediction?”

“That you would cry while holding a note…” Hiro said, prompting a loud _WHAT THE FUCK!_ from the biker, eventually both getting shushed from Kiyotaka as the teacher arrived “But hey, at least it’s from a good thing, right?”

“You have a lot of balls saying that to my face” Mondo growled, his face red from anger and embarrassment “If we weren’t on class, I would shove my fist up your face, ya little shit. I’m not crying because of anything.”

“Whoa, calm down, man!” Hiro cried, holding his hands together as a silent beg for forgiveness “I mean, it could still happen then… and don’t hurt the messenger! I mean, the messenger of the prediction, but also don’t hurt the messenger of those notes!”

“Would you too be silent! I do not wish to need to give detentions this early for disturbing the peace!”

Both Mondo and Yasuhiro quiet down after that. Ouch. No mercy from Taka, even on Valentine’s Day…

But that got Mondo to think, as he got his notebook and opened it. What if Hiro was right? Not that he would ever admit crying to anyone except Taka, but… what did he have planned for him? It was already some real mushy stuff…

As he went through a few pages — as in, the few pages he bothered to actually write class-related garbage —, Mondo stopped and simply stared at the writing.

> A sparkle in those eyes
> 
> A precious gem you are, my dear
> 
> You shine in the moonlight

Taka got to write on his own notebook? _When?!_ How the hell did he not notice that?! Mondo couldn’t believe it. Ok, he _could_ , the thing was right in front of him, but how and _why?_ Did he plan all of it?

Would he find even more?

Would he _survive_ even more? He was already blushing like a madman, reading what could only be called a _really sappy way of showing affection._ And it was working. God, it was working. His heart was beating so fast, and he even got the so-called-butterflies. That wasn’t manly at all! _“Damn it, Kiyotaka… you keep making me feel all good and mushy…”_

Mondo couldn’t help himself but hope to get more.

It was a complete waste of time, but he still took his cellphone to send a message to his boyfriend.

 **You:** damn babe u trying to sweep me with sweet words??

 **You:** its working tbh but when did u write that on my notebook i didn’t see shit

 **You:** is that for valentines day??? u neeeeeerd 

**You:** how many did u make?

Kiyotaka didn’t even look at his cellphone. Busted, as always. It was almost rude, how he would _never ever_ look at his phone! You got a boyfriend, Taka, and a very clingy one by the way! Mondo grumbled a little, his cheeks still hot as he accepted to wait until their break for answers.

And for the love of God, it took forever for that damn class to end! Mondo flipped off the teacher not-so-discreetly as he left, not giving a shit about the scream of “Owada!”. He had better things to do.

Like being with his dorky, really cute boyfriend.

“Yo!” Mondo called Kiyotaka as he walked towards him, sliding his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders as always. Damn, it was always such a nice fit “Bother to read your messages now? It’s not class anymore!”

“ _Of course,_ you would send me something as a text while we were on class!” Kiyotaka pouted, visibly annoyed at the idea of it. How he even had energy to get annoyed was something that truly impressed Mondo, after all this time and so many situations to get peeved… “You should consider yourself lucky that I’m not reporting this, since it went unnoticed at the time and didn’t disturb our classmates or the teacher!”

“Hm, and it has _nothing_ to do with you not wanting to share all of that with the world, yeah?” Mondo lowered his voice, a sly smile taking his features as his boyfriend only stared at him “I’m still waiting for an answer, dude.”

“Fine!” Kiyotaka checked his phone and turned so Mondo wouldn’t read what he wrote, his face still serious as he read it all and started typing. Wow, how far could he go to keep it all a secret? Rolling his eyes, Mondo also got his phone to check it.

 **Bromeo:** First of all, yes, I am trying that. Glad to see it works!

 **Bromeo:** Second of all, yes, it is for Valentine’s Day.

 **Bromeo:** Third and last, I’m not telling you that! It’s your job to find all of it, and I won’t help you on such a thing! In fact, until you find it all, or at least the one meant to be the last, and bring it to me, I won’t talk to you so you won’t get distracted!

 **Bromeo:** It’s also because I must help Hina on her studies after class.

 **You:** awwww come on at least one lil tip before class??? man dont leave me like this wtf >:(

 **Bromeo:** That is all for now, Mondo.

Mondo simply stared as Taka put his cellphone back on his pocket, his own expression a mix of confusion and incredulity— both at Taka and at his own brain for finding such a weird big word. Suck it, brain!

“Are you serious?”

“As serious as I always am! Now it’s time for the next class, and you shall not be late!”

And with just that, Kiyotaka _did_ leave, as Mondo stared finding that unbelievable. Including Kiyotaka’s ass. Damn, hate to see him go, but _love_ to watch him leave. Still, that didn’t change his current situation! He had a _job_ to do, on Valentine’s Day no less, and he didn’t even get a kiss yet!

Fuck, that was kind of annoying. And it made him stressed, combined with Hiro’s stupid prediction. Did Kiyotaka actually _plan_ on making him cry or something like that? How many cheesy lil’ whatever-it-is-called did he write? And most importantly, how was he going to find it all?

“For fuck’s sake…” Mondo complained as he went to a more secluded area. He needed to relax, and for that he had to smoke. It did remind him of his lame and dorky boyfriend, since he always disliked the fact that Mondo coped with anxiety on such a way, but… it was hard! And he still had class, but not like he cared anyway! The class could wait until he got to smoke a bit at least…

As he finally arrived to a corner away from the big crowds, the biker took his already open pack of cigarettes, going to reach one…

And stopped, as his finger brushed against a small rolled up piece of paper.

“No fucking way” to say that Mondo was shocked was an _understatement._ How?! On his _cigarettes?_ What the fuck, was he dating a god? A magician? He picked the paper up, looking around at first to check if no one was around, relieved to see that he was alone. Sighing, Mondo finally got to read what it said.

> Instead of this poison
> 
> Please put your sweet lips into mine
> 
> Make me dizzy instead

Holy shit.

Mondo was going to die.

How? It was just a few words, but… _sweet lips into his? Make him dizzy?_ Mondo wanted to scream, to beg Kiyotaka to just get there and kiss him, he never thought he would actually feel like _not smoking at all!_ He still felt a little anxious, but…

At the same time, he was _so down for some quality time with Taka_. _Fuuuuck_ , now he didn’t want to smoke anymore, but he **did** want to get his hands on his boyfriend! And until he found the rest of those cute little notes…

Shit.

Mondo put the note with the others, keeping it all on his pocket— the biker would keep it safe after it, preferably on a box where he could store those memories. Where he could read it all again whenever he felt down…

No surprise Taka wanted him to find it all so badly. It was his way of showing affection in a day that was important to Mondo… he could feel his anxiety going down, as he put away his pack of cigarettes. It was alright. And now he was curious!

And now he also had to actually think. If Kiyotaka truly intended him to find it _all_ then it should be in places where he was going to look anyway, since it was on his schedule— which meant he expected him to smoke, and decided to make something nice so he wouldn’t want to smoke in the end, but also something to not make him more anxious… it was surprisingly nice.

“Cute lil’ fucker…” Mondo couldn’t help but smile, feeling excited to find the rest of it. As he went back to his locker, he counted the steps on his schedule. _Math class at first, already did. Small break to smoke, wasn’t something he planned to do that early, but it was done. Still had history class, to which he was a few minutes late already, but it wasn’t like Hope’s Peak cared about attendance, let alone punctuality. Taka however did care…_

Might as well go late than never.

The teacher was slightly displeased to see him arrive late, but didn’t say anything about it. Yeah, that’s right, can’t complain when the school itself allows it, right? Besides it was just ten minutes— nope, actually twelve minutes late.

Whatever. Not like getting late by itself meant anything, it wasn’t worth a detention since he wasn’t that late… Mondo at least hoped that Taka didn’t expect him to get detention on Valentine’s Day so there wouldn’t be a little poem there as well. Like, have some faith, at least…

Luckily, no one paid much attention to his tardiness, besides the teacher looking like a hurt butthole, and Taka staring back at him a little before focusing on his own textbook. Think, Mondo, think!

 _“If he **did** make one that I would have to go get some detention to find it, it would have been the perfect chance now…and he didn’t do it”_ Mondo thought, smiling slightly at the end. _“Guess he does put some lil’ faith on me, huh”._

But now, he had things to do! Studying? Hell no! Mondo got his history book and held it by its spine, shaking the book and ignoring the look on Toko’s face as if he was committing a crime, until a small square of paper fell from the book. Success!

“Fuck yes” the biker couldn’t resist to celebrate, a big smile on his face as he made sure to open it in a way that only he could read it.

> As you dry away all my tears
> 
> I pray that you never forget
> 
> These sleeves are to dry yours

That was…really cute and so full of meaning, in a way. Mondo couldn’t help but stare at it, after all his bro knew how hard it was for the biker to cry in front of people. Before, the idea that Taka wanted to see him cry would get him mad, make him react with anger to avoid his own feelings…

Now it only made him feel soft and accepted. With little words, Kiyotaka apparently intended to make Mondo feel truly loved and cherished. He would have to tell Taka later that _he was the only one allowed to dry his tears_ , in the end…

And fuck, Hiro might as well be right, if the rest of it is cheesy and adorable like this Mondo might actually cry! But not yet, not in front of the rest of the class. He still probably had more notes to find…

_And no class or anything else would be more important than this._

With true determination on his own spirit, Mondo searched more as the time passed, trying his hardest to look at every nook and cranny of his own belongings while still being stealth about it. He found the next one still on his history notebook, something so simple and yet that meant so much…

> Even in disorder
> 
> I feel more at ease next to you
> 
> With you I am stronger

Mondo knew that every single poem was meant to be read as the most honest thing possible— after all, it was _Kiyotaka_ who wrote it, and he was always direct and honest about his feelings. If he said that he was stronger next to Mondo… he truly meant that. And it was enough to make his heart beat louder inside his chest.

With that in mind, he went to look for more, so curious and so desperate to find it all and get the chance to hug his man…

> Everytime you hug me
> 
> I feel surrounded by your warmth
> 
> Your arms are my safe place

_“Yes, Taka, God, you are my safe place too…”_

In the end, just like him, Taka felt at home on his arms. It was so much, so damn much, and so unexpected to find it inside his physical uniform pants…ok, scratch that, Taka would have probably wanted to put it in his shirt, if he actually bothered to _use it._ Still, had to find more! And more he found, now inside his toolkit for woodwork…

> I wonder, do you know?
> 
> The difference you made in me?
> 
> How much you made me grow?

_“Do **you** know how much you make me grow and be better every day? Do you? I hope you do!”._ Mondo had so much he wanted to tell his boyfriend, but not until he found the last poem, not until he knew everything Taka wanted to tell him through this silly and yet the best search possible…

The biker knew it was sappy. He knew he was getting emotional, and at least until he wasn’t in public, he had to control himself. But fuck, he couldn’t. Not when his boyfriend was this good to him, to a gangster, to a _criminal_ …

Kiyotaka was everything, in the end.

And yet Mondo still had more to find, as he didn’t find the last one, it was supposed to have something to indicate it, and he was running out of ideas of where to look to! Maybe his dorm room? It would make sense, eventually he would have to go back to his room! And class was already over anyway, so now he had free time! But it also would imply that either Kiyotaka got his hands on his room keys, or he did it _while_ Mondo was with him…

One way or the other, Kiyotaka possibly did it and he had to check.

Mondo went all the way back to the dorms, almost sprinting to his room — not running in the halls, but pulling a Speed Racer of Walking instead —, eventually arriving and unlocking the door. As he got in and went to turn on the light, he felt _something_ on top of the switch.

“Oh, my fucking god!” Mondo screamed, barely able to contain his laugher as he closed the door and then _actually_ turned on the lights. There was a piece of paper there as well, taped on top of the switch! “Taka you smart motherfucker, holy shit!”

> My days used to be gray
> 
> But as you walked into my life
> 
> It all became so bright!

“So damn cheesy” Mondo laughed as he carefully took down the poem, feeling so soft and full of a weird, funny feeling. _Maybe love._ Probably love. It felt so good! But now where else on his room could he look for? As far as he could see, there was nothing on his bed… maybe inside one of his drawers? Or maybe somewhere he was _guaranteed to use?_

The bathroom! Mondo went inside the bathroom, only for his suspicions to be correct, as there was oddly misshapen piece of paper, almost as if it was _stuffed_ , taped to the mirror.

> Shining like a diamond
> 
> Your eyes are so soft yet so hard
> 
> They deserve protection

“…my _eyes?"_

Mondo stared at the mirror for a few moments, looking at his own eyes. What was soft about them? Maybe the color, sure, and the hard could be the sharp edges, but… that couldn’t be simply it, right? Maybe there was some deeper meaning to it. As he took it down, like the rest, another folded paper fell from behind it— _“so that’s what was making it look like the paper was pregnant!”_

Mondo had a small moment of laughing at his own childness, taking the folded paper and opening it…

Only to find out that it had _another piece of paper_ inside of it, that was apparently bigger and so damn folded it was impressive, it was almost a tiny square! The biker only hoped that didn’t make it hard to read, or it would be a waste!

> Maybe I will need more
> 
> More words than this simple haikai
> 
> Love as much as you deserve
> 
> And indeed! I need more
> 
> More words, more paper, more space
> 
> And always more of you

Oh, so it was an attempt to humor him with the extra papers? It did work, at least, as Mondo snickered a bit before opening that brick of a folded paper, revealing an _entire letter._ Holy shit.

> I can only hope this is an acceptable gift for you. I hope this made you feel at least a small amount of how much you mean to me, of how much you got to offer to the world and to everyone around you, and how glad I am to be your boyfriend and to have you as mine. May we go through more days like these, where we can explore each other and make the most of each day. Happy Valentine’s day, my lover and my everything.
> 
> — Your boyfriend (!!!), Kiyotaka Ishimaru.
> 
> P.S.: Now that you got the last letter, you may come to my room! The door is unlocked. I’ll be waiting for you, as always.

If anyone asked, Mondo would never say the truth. If Taka asked, maybe he would say a few parts of it. But the truth was, after reading all of it, Mondo had to take a breath and hold a very emotional scream.

 _He was so loved by his boyfriend._ Just like that. So pure, so real. It was so much, and all his. Hell, maybe Kiyotaka was right and he **deserved** all of it. At least it was how he felt at the moment, and nothing in the world could change that!

But now he had something to do. And a place to go.

\--//--

“Ah!” Kiyotaka jumped at the sound of his door being suddenly open as Mondo went in hastily, closing his book as he got up from his chair “Should I assume you found the last one?”

“ _You!”_ Mondo closed the door in a hurry, walking hurriedly towards his boyfriend as he pulled him into a tight hug. He heard Taka squeal in surprise, but paid no mind as he felt his arms squeeze back “You went and made all those poems! How the fuck did you even hide all of that? There was one in my damn pack, rolled as a cig’! _How_?! You damn cheesy asshole, making me wait to hug you like this after all those nice things you wrote!”

“I’m… confused. Does that mean you didn’t like it?” Taka looked up, now visibly worried.

“I _loved_ it! Fuck!” the biker couldn’t stop swearing and his voice sure couldn’t get lower, despite his boyfriend’s face about it “It was so damn cute… I wasn’t even sure you would want to do something today, but then you go all the way to make me feel all warm and shit…”

“I’m glad you liked it!” Kiyotaka smiled, all his worries melting into an adorable expression of happiness. Mondo’s heart skipped a little “I…truly wanted you to feel loved, Mondo. Because _I love you._ And I want you to know and feel that every day.”

“Oh, God” Mondo never smiled so damn much before, now holding his boyfriends face. He was sappy, he was blushing, and he was _happy_ “You… you go and make me want to say things. You make me say things, Taka, I love you so fucking much… you, dear lord, you make me believe in better things. Do you know how _important_ you are to me?”

“I can guess… or maybe you could _show me._ ”

Mondo did not hesitate in pulling Taka to a kiss. A slow, chaste and yet still passionate kiss, as Mondo’s hands shook slightly while holding his boyfriend’s face. His heart was beating fast as he gave one, two, and more kisses to the prefect’s lips, enjoying how soft his lips were, how nice it was to _feel_ his smile against his mouth as they kissed again.

It was all so much, and he couldn’t help but want for more, as he deepened the kiss with his tongue a little. Their breaths became erratic, but none of them wanted to stop, their mouths working against each other in harmony and making small moments of pleasure.

It was just a kiss.

But it was also so much more.

“You…” Mondo tried to speak after their mouths separated, still panting a little and feeling his cheeks go warmer as he still had Taka’s face between his hands “I _really, really fucking love you, Taka._ And you better know it, ya hear me?! There’s no one in the damn world I would rather be with! You… you’re worth any kind of trouble, and I mean it. You accept me so much… and I want you to know I accept you back too. All of you, even the parts of you that make you talk like a motorboat or how you get so emotional. I love all of you, Taka… even the parts I still have to understand better. And I **will** understand it all better! You deserve it… you deserve the _best…”_

Mondo knew he hit a special spot when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes lit up and glisten with tears. In the end, he knew Taka was insecure about being a nuisance about his own needs and how he was… and Mondo truly wanted him to know he cared that much.

“I didn’t get the part with the eyes, by the way…” Mondo laughed a little, smiling as he pulled the shorter boy into a hug “Can ya explain that one?”

“Oh, it’s just…” Kiyotaka smiled, looking up to face Mondo as he still cried with no control over it “Your eyes are so full of emotion, bro! You may intimidate people, and your eyes show that sometimes, but you also can get really excited!” Taka kept talking, his face getting even brighter and his tears falling more and more as he saw Mondo get quiet and surprised “And your eyes reflect those parts of you too! To me, your eyes show how precious you are, and how much you deserve to be cared and held… you are precious like a _diamond_ in the end, you are hard as one, but also worthy of being taken care of as something that can be fragile too! You can be both in the end, and absolutely beautiful! That’s something very important to me!”

“That’s…”

That was… _so much._ Mondo smiled, holding back some tears. It was the first time on his life he ever heard such a **pure** opinion of his self. It was obvious to him that Taka meant all of it. He was always honest in the end, and it was something so new…

The idea that he was worth taking care of. That he could still have his problems, and still be hard as a diamond. That he could be that hard, and still need and deserve a gentle hand.

“You’re precious to me too, Taka!” Mondo pulled the other in a tight hug, shaking as he still fought against his tears. Not now, when he wanted to show Taka how much that meant and how important he was! “You’re too good… you’re so much, I love you, I love you _, I really love you!_ ”

“I love you too, Mondo!” none of them could control their volume at this point, but Taka still separated from the hug as he felt a hand drying his tears, and stared at Mondo with the softest smile he had ever seen his entire life “But you are forgetting one thing that is also very important. **_As you dry away all my tears, I pray that you never forget… these sleeves are to dry yours._** ”

“I…” and to that, Mondo had no words, as his face contorted in a probably ugly expression and the tears finally escaped. He could cry. He could cry, and now it was **Taka** that dried his tears, just like he said before, and that’s what he meant by that one… what he truly meant…

He would always be there for his tears.

Maybe no one else in the world would do that to him. Maybe not even Daiya, who knew? But Kiyotaka Ishimaru was there, drying his tears with a smile on his face as he also cried, both of them looking so stupid and yet so happy…

Because at that moment, reputation did not matter. His image did not matter.

He had someone who loved him for all parts of him, and someone he could always love back with the same intensity. And now he had a mission, to cherish that man the same way he did to him with his words. But instead of words, Mondo used touch to show how much he cherished Kiyotaka. And so, he always would, kissing his boyfriend, hugging him tight, holding him on his arms and being held as well.

Just how they felt it should be.

And Hiro might as well never know he was right, because those tears were not for him. It was all for the energetic young man Mondo laid next to, always. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was.  
> so sappy. i kinda got emotional at the end.  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> You can find me on tumblr: tammiesheep or house-of-tales  
> I also got a discord! nubs mcshouty#1443


End file.
